Tajemniczy ogród
thumb|900px Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo! Odc. 04 - Tajemniczy ogród Przed czołówką Jeszcze w Windenburgu Tanner Anderson zaproponował Tajemniczej Spółce wyprawę do Wierzbowego Grodu w Wierzbowej Zatoce. Ci wybrali się tam na czas renowacji miasta. Podczas ich tułaczki Wehikułem Tajemnic, oprowadzka po grodzie ruszyła. Na jej czele stał przewodnik, Moose Chums. Prowadził wycieczkowiczów po pięknym, wiosennym ogrodzie, usłanym kwiatami, krzakami i wiktoriańskimi rzeźbami, które prawo zabraniało odnawiać. W pewnym momencie, przed fontanną młodzieniec zatrzymał się i zaczął mówić. - Oto stoimy przed fontanną z wizerunkiem króla. Może ktoś go zna? - Iwan IV Groźny! - Ozwał się chłopak na tyle. - Nie, głuptasie! - Odpowiedział Moose. - To jest wizerunek Gluteusza Maksimusa! To on w XVI wieku naszej ery zlecił budowę Wierzbowego Grodu. Macie to przecież w swoich broszurach, nie prawdaż? - Ale nie dostaliśmy żadnych broszur! - Powiedział ten sam chłopak, co wcześniej. - Racja, Emil! - Poparła chłopca dziewczynka. - Pani recepcjonistka się obija. - Ta Tessa to na urlopie raczej nie jest. Przekażę to szefowi, niech ją zdegraduje! - Wściekł się na recepcjonistkę Moose. - Chodźmy dalej! Moose ruszył dalej, a wycieczka za nim. Ten chłopiec, Emil Wisshingav (czyt. Wiszingaw) i jego siostra, Emma Wisshingav także ruszyli za przewodnikiem, ale ich wzrok skupił się na czymś ukrytym za krzewami. Ci przedarli się przez nie i ujrzeli najprawdziwszą studnię życzeń z wizerunkiem Gluteusza Maksimusa! Emil wyprzedził siostrę i wrzucił monetę do studni. - Chciałbym... - Mówił. - ...aby moje szkolne oceny znacznie się poprawiły, a ja mógłbym się dalej obijać! Znakiem, że życzenie zostało wysłuchane, był dym, który wylatywał ze środka studni. Lecz ten był czarny, nie zielony... Dlatego z mgły wyłoniła się czarna postać z siekierą w ręku i ruszyła wprost na wystraszone dzieciaki, za którymi kurzyło się jak za autem... Po czołówce Koła Wehikułu Tajemnic toczyły się po nierównym asfalcie. Było to spowodowane obfitymi deszczami w tutejszych rejonach, lecz na zwiedzanie ogrodów królewskich dzień był wyjątkowo wymarzony. Dwa wielkie dinozaury, Scooby-Dooeus i Kudłaterozaur ucinali sobie drzemkę po sowitej uczcie w przydrożnej Oazie Zdrój. Co prawda, nikt nie świętował tam Halloween, ponieważ Oazianie uważają, że tylko poganie mogą w takiej zabawie uczestniczyć. Co prawda Scooby-Dooeus i Kudłaterozaur nie są poganami, ale nie są też mocno utrzymywani w swojej wierze, i to, co daje im coś na ząb, świętują jak najweselej. Gdy zaś te dwa prehistoryczne gady ucinały drzemkę w vanie, Daphne chętnie przeglądała informacje o Wierzbowym Grodzie na notebook'u Velmy, którego kiedyś ta rudowłosa zwędziła okularnicy sprzed nosa. - A wiedzieliście, że w tym Grodzie panuje romantyczna aura? - Spytała z podekscytowaniem Daphne. - No i? - Spytał Fred. - No i to, że może w końcu Fredrick Herman Jones się we mnie zakocha i poślubi... - Marzyła Daph. - Zmień sobie te marzenia... - Zamruczał Fred. - Czemu? - Zdziwiła się Daphne. - Przecież marzenia są po to, aby je spełniać! - Sęk w tym, że twoje nigdy się nie spełnią! - Zakrzyknął Fred. - Nie gadaj! - Ucieszyła się Daphne ze zwycięskiej kłótni z Fredem. - Dajcie mi lek na uspokojenie, za dużo niedorzecznych wrażeń jak na jedną chwilę... - Osłabł wyczerpany Fred. - Nie mamy leku na uspokojenie, bo dwa głodne dinozaury zjadły go razem z cukierkami na Halloween. - Stwierdziła Velma. - Można ich było nie zauważyć, ponieważ dostali oni do wielkiego wora głównie ziemniaki - surowe ziemniaki, które są stokroć większe od małych pastylek. - W takim razie zatrzymam się na jakiś czas w tym muzeum, aby ochłonąć z emocji! - Okrzyknął Fred. - Emocji miłości? - Spytała Daphne. - Nie, emocji furii. - Warknął Fred. Tak więc jedno przydrożne muzeum stało się miejscem postoju detektywów. Dwa prehistoryczne żarłoki zbudziły się i ruszyły na zbiory owoców, których tu było w bród. Velma zaczęła czytać książkę, bo inne zajęcia w tym miejscu jej nie kręciły. Daphne dorwała się do sztalugi jak szalona, zabierając miejsce artystów, którzy mają za zadanie namalować tu piękny widok miasta. Brali oni bowiem udział w programie telewizyjnym dla malarzy. Grupa artystów wściekła się i poszła naskarżyć na kobietę. Daphne zauważyła skrzypce, do którego był przyczepiony czarny, muślinowy materiał. Kiedy zaś wróciła szefowa ośrodka wraz z artystami zauważyła, że przy sztaludze nikogo nie ma. A że była nerwowa, zabroniła im więcej przychodzić do tego muzeum, przez co artyści zostali zdyskwalifikowani z telewizyjnego show. Fred zachęcił Velmę, aby ta pooglądała z nim naścienne malowidła, obrazy, rzeźby i arrasy. Panna mądrala nie miała nic innego do roboty, więc wraz z Fredem weszła do budynku muzeum. Pierwsze co ujrzała, był portret. Widniał na nim smętny klaun urządzający pokaz balonów. Dzieci nie chętnie na niego patrzyły. Po policzku klauna spływała wielka, duża łza, ponieważ widać było, że o tym zawodzie marzył od dziecka. - Co myślisz o tym obrazie? - Spytał Fred. - Jest okropny, przerażający, paskudny i straszny! - Wrzeszczała Velma. - Kto w ogóle wymyślił klaunów? - O, na tym obrazie jestem ja... - Odezwał się klaun, który ni stąd, ni zowąd, pojawił się przy dwójce detektywów. - Rety!!! - Wystraszyła się Velma i zasłoniła się przed klaunem obrazem. - Idź sobie, idź w dom! - Raju, ale nas wystraszyłeś! - Zaczął rozmawiać z klaunem Fred. - Aha... - Odrzekł klaun, ale przerwała mu Velma. - Fred, czy nie sądzisz, że rozpoczynanie konwersacji z tym klaunem to nie najlepszy pomysł? - Zdenerwowała się Velma. - Wyluzuj, Velmo! Klauni to nic strasznego! - Zakrzyknął Fred. - Na dodatek możemy zyskać nowego przyjaciela! - Słucham? - Wkurzyła się Velma. - Klan? Przyjaciel? Te dwa słowa do siebie nie pasują! - Wiem. - Mruknął klaun. - Jestem Tragiczny Klaun. - Tak masz na imię i nazwisko? - Spytał Fred. - Na imię i nazwisko mam Adrian Żubr, a o klaunie każą mi mówić w pracy. - Rzekł klaun. Nagle, gdy Fred miał zadać pytanie, w pomieszczeniu uniósł się tajemniczy, czarny dym. Na jednym końcu pokoju wyłonił się Mroczny Kosiarz. Nie dostrzegł Velmy, Freda i klauna, ponieważ obok pechowo przechodzili Kudłaty i Scooby wracający z owocowej grandy. Ostra jak nóż kosa skierowała się właśnie w ich stronę. Chłopcy wbiegli po schodach na piętro upuszczając owoce. Kosiarz pobiegł za nimi. Kudłaty zatrzymał się w sam raz przy ścianie budynku, z którego nie było już wyjścia, natomiast Scooby poślizgnął się na wodzie wylanej przez sprzątaczkę. Wpadł prosto na przyjaciela, razem wylecieli przez okno i spadli na fortepian znajdujący się na dość wystawnym patio. Kosiarz też się rozpędził. Wypadł przez okno, lecz w ostatniej chwili zahaczył kosą o dachówkę. Kudłaty i Scooby wystraszyli się grabarza i polecieli w stronę wielkiego drzewa. Kosiarz spadł na fortepian i pobiegł za chłopakami, lecz uderzył się w drzewo, przewrócił się, a kosa wpadła wprost w ciemny kaptur opatulający głowę. Wszyscy ludzie w muzeum poszli zobaczyć, co się dzieje, lecz ich oczom ukazał się kosiarz z kosą wbitą głowę. Fred osłabł i zaczął płakać, ponieważ nie rozwiązał zagadki, lecz nagle dało się słychać ciche stękanie. Płacz pokrywający tułów rozerwał się... - Daphne? - Zdziwił się Fred na widok wychodzącej z ubrania potwora dziewczyny, której nic się nie stało. - Jak to? I jesteś cała! Bogu dzięki, że nic Ci się nie stało! - Spokojnie, złociutki - wszystko było z góry zaplanowane! Nawet ten wypadek z kosą! - Zaręczała Daphne. - Ale... jak mogłaś?! - Pytał zagubiony we wszystkim Fred. - Normalnie, chciałam Ci zaimponować! - Pogłaskała Freda po policzku Daph. - Do skrzypiec był dołączony kostium. Trzeba było tylko wystrugać patyk z drewna i hak z kamieni, aby zrobić kosę... udałoby mi się, gdyby nie te wścibskie dzieciaki! - Renowacja szkód będzie kosztować około 3649 złotych i 73 grosze. - Obliczyła koszty Velma. - To w takim razie wyjeżdżajmy jak najszybciej! - Zawołał Kudłaty. - Tak! - Przytaknął właścicielowi Scooby. Wehikuł Tajemnic nareszcie wydał ulubiony dźwięk Freda. Ryk silnika dla młodocianego blondyna nie był stłumiony, głośny czy ciężki - wręcz przeciwnie. Jego delikatne warknięcia łagodziły i uspokajały Freda, niestety nie działało to po kłótniach Tajemniczej Spółki. A szkoda! Wtedy detektywi nie zatrzymaliby się przy tym zakichanym muzeum, a Daphne nie przebrałaby się za jakiegoś beznadziejnego potwora z kosą... Koła gładziły drogę swymi regularnymi, płaskimi kształtami nie zostawiając czarnego koloru. Przez otwarte okna wpływał nieziemski zapach kwitnących róż, irysów, tulipanów i wszystkiego, co można było znaleźć w Wierzbowym Grodzie. Kudłaty i Scooby smacznie spali na tyle auta. Kiedy poczuli woń ze... stoiska z hot-dogami obudzili się natychmiast, lecz Fred odmówił zatrzymania się. Cudowny zapach lawendy z grodu złagodził nerwy chłopców, co zdarza się bardzo rzadko. Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, Kudłaty i Scooby zawsze postawiają na swoim, lecz ten piękny aromat sprawił, że nie byli oni ani trochę wściekli. To już tu! Wierzbowy Gród! Otoczony ze wszystkich stron żywopłotem, a do jego środka prowadziła ściółka. Lecz najpierw trzeba zostawić auto na parkingu. Tak właśnie postąpił Fred. Nagle, coś wyłoniło się zza wejścia do ogrodu. Pierwsza zauważyła to Daphne. - Fred! Tam ktoś się czai! - Przeraziła się dziewczyna. - Może Mroczny Kosiarz, hmmm? - Spytał ironicznie Fred. - Trafiłeś w sedno! - Wrzasnęła Daphne. - Odpalaj silnik i uciekajmy stąd! - Niech Ci będzie, spojrzę tam. Wiem, że wygadujesz bzdety i chcesz mnie nabrać, ale ja się nie dam! - Fred wychylił głowę przez okno i zupełnie zaniemówił. W końcu odezwał się. - Miałaś rację! Wehikuł ruszył jak z kopyta. Fred zręcznie sterował kierownicą unikając jakiejkolwiek stłuczki. Pedał gazu był wciśnięty na maksimum i nic nie zapowiadało, aby można było wcisnąć go mocniej. Niestety kosiarz potrafił latać, a co najważniejsze - szybko. Śmigał doganiając auto Tajemniczej Spółki. Fred naciskał na pedał gazu najmocniej, jak potrafił, ale nagle auto stanęło. Mroczny Kosiarz zahaczył swoją kosą o górne zaczepy. Był dosyć silny! - Prędko, wymyślcie coś! - Wrzasnął przerażony Fred. - Kanapka z serem, szynką i czosnkiem! - Oblizał się Scooby. - Nie! - Wystraszył się Fred. - Wymyślcie jak pokonać tego potwora! Prędko! Koła wehikułu wciąż trzymały się ziemi, ale kosiarz był silny. Powoli podnosił samochód detektywów. Na Daphne wpadł worek z zabawkami. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie pisk, bo nie wiedziała co się stało, ale ogarnęła się. Prędko wyjęła jeden gadżet, otworzyła tylne drzwi i pokazała go potworowi. Ten o mało nie zamarł z przerażenia. Puścił wóz i uciekł w popłochu. Po otrząśnięciu się i znalezieniu okularów zaciekawiona Velma musiała dać upust wścibskim myślom. Nie wiedziała, co Daphne pokazała Kosiarzowi, ale ta rzecz zaintrygowała okularnicę. - Co pokazałaś Kosiarzowi, że uciekł tam, gdzie raki zimują? - Spytała Velma. - A, on uciekł do Wierzbowego Grodu, a tam nie ma raków. - Stwierdziła Daphne. - Ale ja się pytam, co mu pokazałaś, że zaczął uciekać. - Powiedziała Velma. - Pokazałam mu pacynki z naszymi podobiznami. - Oznajmiła Daphne. - Co? - Zdziwiła się przecierając zakurzone okulary Velma. - Rozumiem bać się pająków, duchów czy wody, ale pacynek?! Zdarzenie z pacynkami rzeczywiście było dziwne, ale myśl, że Kosiarza już nie ma, przyniosła ulgę detektywom, a szczególnie Kudłatemu i Scooby'emu. Nie samymi ucieczkami żyje człowiek - czasem trzeba się także odprężyć. Właśnie z tego powodu Fred nareszcie zaparkował Wehikuł Tajemnic, przez co detektywi mogli przekroczyć próg Wierzbowego Grodu. Nagle emocje przybrały najwyższy bieg. Romantyczna aura unosząca się wśród krzewów, drzew i kwiatów była tak silna, że nawet najwięksi ponuracy i niedostępni osobnicy szukali osoby, z którą można by poflirtować. U Freda wzbudziło się zainteresowanie rudą przyjaciółką, Daphne. Chłopak próbował tego nie okazywać, lecz ta bariera przynosiła tragiczne skutki. Przystojniak zaczął się intensywnie pocić, przez co miss piękności Tajemniczej Spółki musiała się odsunąć na parę kroków. Z tego powodu dziewczyna wpadła na jakiegoś faceta i przewrócili się obaj na idrysy. Mężczyzna wstał pierwszy. Fred chciał pomóc Daph, ale ta odmówiła - sama podniosła się z ziemi gardząc pomocą kochanka. Facet, na którego wpadła, rozpoczął rozmowę. - Witajcie! - Odparł. - Jestem Moose Chums, przewodnik po tym pięknym grodzie, cudzie, który był tworzony przez wieki wieków... - Amen! - Dodał Scooby, ale poprawił się. - To znaczy... Ramen! Powiedziałem ramen! To taka zupka chińska! - Japońska! - Uprzedził kumpla Kudłaty. - Nieważne! - Powiedział Moose, gdy machnął ręką. Był to niski, młody, chudy mężczyzna, mówiący głosem czterdziestolatka. Postać miała skórę w kolorze jasnego brązu i włosy w ciemniejszym odcieniu tego koloru. Jego usta były szerokie tak jak zielone oczy, co bardzo pasowało do jego zadartego noska. Moose był ubrany w niebieską, jeansową koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami, beżowe dzwony oraz szare sandały. - Pozwólcie, że raczę oprowadzić was po naszym pięknym obiekcie botanicznym. - Czemu nie? - Odpowiedziała Velma. - W tej broszurze jest napisane coś o królu Gluteusie Maksimusie. Szczerze mówiąc nie jest mi znany, więc chętnie dobuduję mur swojej wiedzy! - Może zacznijmy od najprostszej rzeczy... - Zaczął zastanawiać się Moose. - Co powiecie o ogrodach? - W tej broszurze nie ma informacji na ten temat... - Mówiła Daph. - Zgaduję, że są piękne! - Trafiał Fred. - A tak w ogóle, to kto je zbudował? - Spytała Velma. - Wierzbowy Gród został zbudowany przez Mrocznego Kosiarza. - Tłumaczył Moose. - Gluteusz wynajął go, aby zaopiekował się jego ogródkiem. Kiedy młodzieniec po skończonej pracy chciał napić się wody ze studni, której nie zlokalizowaliśmy, wpadł do niej i... - Zjadł Scooby-chrupkę? - Spytał z nadzieją Scooby. - Nie! - Dokończył Moose. - Pojawił się jego duch! Klamka zapadła. Kudłaty i Scooby usłyszeli to, co najgorsze. Pies wskoczył właścicielowi na ręce i obaj czmychnęli tam, gdzie pieprz w ogrodzie rośnie. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło - żarłoki są przewidywalne w kwestii duchów. Ten, kto spędził z nimi kilka dni nie potrzebuje szklanej kuli, by dowiedzieć się, co zrobią chłopcy po wypowiedzeniu słowa oznaczającego ducha. Velma nie chciała dłużej czekać w tym przedsionku grodów, więc poprosiła Moosa, aby ich oprowadził. Tymczasem Kudłaty i Scooby biegli co sił w nogach, zostawiając za sobą tumany kurzu, jeden przechodzień wkurzył się nawet na ucieczkę kumpli i obraził ich. Nazwał chłopców tumanami, którzy nie potrafią rozkoszować się wycieczką po tak niecodziennym miejscu. Sam też zakładał, że biegną oni do Pokemona... Scooby biegnąc wpadł na wiadro, przez co wylądował u stóp jakiejś kobiety. Kudłaty zatrzymał się przy przyjacielu. - Przepraszam, kim pani jest? - Spytał Kudłaty. - Jestem Tessa Miles. - Odpowiedziała kobieta. Nosiła wysokie, granatowe kozaki, oraz czarno-niebieskie ogrodniczki. Jej gęste, rude włosy były splecione w pokaźny kok. Dziewczyna trzymała też w ręku sekator. - Pracuję tutaj. Dbam o to, aby nasze krzewy i krzaki były we wspaniałej formie, choć nie zawsze mi się to udaje... - Dlaczego? - Zmartwił się Scooby. - Dlatego, że takie psy jak ty naleją na krzaczek! - Wkurzyła się Tessa. - Ekologiczny nawóz! Hihihi! - Zaśmiał się Scooby. - Ja Ci zaraz pokażę ekologiczny nawóz, który tylko możemy stosować. - Powiedziała Tessa i wzięła do rąk wielkie opakowanie nawozu. - To "Nie Kosi". - Co nie kosi? - Spytał Kudłaty. - To nazwa nawozu, baranie! - Wkurzyła się Tessa. Ku niezadowoleniu Tessy Kudłaty otworzył opakowanie nawozu. Wraz z chwilą roztargnięcia aksamitnego opakowania, tumany czarnego kurzu poleciały na chłopaka. Pracowniczka ogrodów nakrzyczała na Kudłatego, że tego się tak nie otwiera, lecz chłopcy nie posłuchali - czmychnęli, powracając do swoich przyjaciół. O dziwo, Ci dopiero odchodzili od fontanny Gluteusza Maksimusa. Najlepsi przyjaciele wpadli na Daphne, która ku niezauważeniu Tajemniczej Spółki przewróciła się na żywopłot, przez który dziwnym trafem się przedostała. Fred i Velma usłyszeli hałas upadku żarłoków na trawę i odwrócili się za siebie, lecz zastali tam tylko chłopców. Kudłaty wstał pierwszy i się spytał: - Gdzie Moose? - Ma parę rzeczy do załatwienia u szefa. - Powiedział Fred. - A gdzie Daphne? Przed chwilą tu była! - Pewnie znów coś kombinuje, Fred. - Stwierdziła Velma. - Wiesz, jaka ona jest! - Racja! - Zgodził się Fred. - Chodźmy na wycieczkę! Fred, Velma, Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo wybrali się na spacer po Wierzbowym Grodzie. Tymczasem Daphne ocknęła się za żywopłotem i wstała. Znajdowała się w ogrodzonej części parceli, bez wejścia i wyjścia. Teren usłany był cudnymi kwiatami. Woń unosząca się w powietrzu ciągnęła po brukowej ścieżce. Ta, przy której kolorowe kwiaty bujały się, a małe wiewiórki poszukiwały pysznych laskowych orzechów na zimę, była wyjątkowa - podążając nią dochodziliśmy do jednego z WIELU marzeń Daphne. Okazało się, że tuż przed nią stoi najprawdziwsza studnia życzeń! Z wyglądu dość stara, bruk, którym była pokryta, był omszały. Wiadro zwisające w kompletną pustkę było zrobione z importowanego drewna nieokreślonego gatunku. Wizerunek Gluteusza Maksimusa wyglądał tak, że gdybyś ty tam stał, czułbyś się obserwowany. Niemogąca powstrzymać emocji Daphne wyciągnęła portfel z torebki, wyjęła grosika i wrzuciła do otworu studni. - Ach, jakbym chciała, aby Fred mnie pokochał i poślubił! - Wyszeptała życzenie Daphne. Oczy wizerunku Gluteusza zrobiły się zielone. Takiego samego koloru były promienie wylatujące ze studni. - To nie do wiary! - Popłakała się ze szczęścia Daphne. - Dwa największe życzenia za jednym zamachem! Nagle ze studni zaczął unosić się czarny dym. Wyłonił się z niej... No któż by nie zgadł - Mroczny Kosiarz! - Ups! - Syknęła Daphne. - Luli, luli, laj, śpij już kostucho, śpij już... TRACH! Kosa kostuchy o mało co nie skrzywdziła Daphne! Ta przerażona zaczęła się cofać. Rozpoczyna się pościg do muzyki ''This girl'' Wystraszona Daphne nieco się cofnęła, ale Kosiarz ruszył na nią. Dziewczyna miała plan, by zdezorientować wroga. Zaczęła biegać wokoło Kosiarza, ale jemu nie kręciło się w głowie. Daphne wystraszyła się, że plan nie wypali, więc przedarła się wprost przez krzaki, gdzie wjechała w nią gwałtownie kosiarka bez niczyjej kontroli. Kobieta ocknęła się wystraszona. Siedziała na kosiarce, ale ona nie jechała... ponieważ Kosiarz swoją kosą próbował ją utrzymać, aby ta nie odjechała. Ale poręcz tego nie wytrzymała i kosiarka gwałtownie ruszyła, a Daphne skręciła z przerażenia na zakręcie. Zjawa trzymała się za nią, lecz z uliczki obok wychodziła reszta Tajemniczej Spółki, więc kostucha się na nią przerzuciła. Ci się wystraszyli rozdzielając się. Z tego więc powodu Kudłaty i Scooby wpadli w ślepą uliczkę. Mroczny Kosiarz rozpędził się na nich, już biegł... gdy ci dwaj się schylili! Kostucha przeleciała przez żywopłot wpadając na Daphne, która właśnie zawracała na kosiarce do wyjścia. Obydwaj wpadli w gąszcze. Muzyka cichnie, pościg się kończy. Fred, Velma, Kudłaty i Scooby pobiegli tam, gdzie spadli Daphne i Kosiarz. Trzeba się trochę przedrzeć przez mało zadbane od środka gąszcze, ale detektywi przebili się przez chaszcze lądując na ziemi. Ich oczom ukazała się wielka studnia życzeń, ale nikogo tu nie było. Dziwne, wręcz bardzo dziwne. Czyżby Kosiarz wraz z Daph wyparowali jak kamfora? Mało prawdopodobne, co nie? A nie, jednak ktoś wystraszył Kudłatego i Scooby'ego, którzy zaczęli krzyczeć tak, że było ich słychać w tamtym muzeum. - Cicho być! - Uspokoiła żarłoków Velma. - Co się dzieje, gagatki? - Klaun!!! - Zawołali wystraszeni Kudłaty z psem. - Cześć. - Ozwał się ponurym głosem klaun. - Kogo tu widzę! - Ucieszył się Fred. - Tragiczny Klaun! Co tu robisz? - Pracuję. - Mruknął Adrian. - To pracuj gdzie indziej! - Pisnęła Velma. - Wyluzuj, Velmo, klauni to nic strasznego! - Wzruszył ramionami Fred. - Dlaczego nie chcesz dać mu szans? - A czy ty dałbyś szansę komuś, kto chce Ci coś zrobić? - Zdziwiła się Velma. - Tyle, że on nie ma Ci co zrobić. - Skrzywił minę Fred. - To ja już sobie pójdę... - Mruknął Adrian. - Ni... - Zaczął Fred, któremu przerwała Velma: - Idź stąd! Sio! Ty pajacu! Precz! Za burtę go! Wracaj do muzeum, ty paskudny dziele sztuki! - Powinnaś go przeprosić! - Zauważył Fred. - Nie będę przepraszać kogoś, kto ma złe zamiary co do mnie! - Zaprotestowała Velma. - Ej! - Krzyknął Scooby, a oczy Velmy i Freda zwróciły się na żarłoki. - Kiedy Wy się tam kłóciliście, my ze Scooby'm sprawdziliśmy, co kryje studnia. - Oznajmił Kudłaty. - Okazuje się, że to, co nam wygląda na mech, to tylko olejna farba. To wszystko, co tu widzimy, to karton pokryty olejną farbą i wydrążona dziura! - Wystarczy, że dam jeden nacisk tu i cała konstrukcja runie! - Zapewnił Scooby. - To gdzie jest Daphne? - Spytał Fred spoglądając z przyjaciółmi w głąb wydrążonej dziury, służącej za głębokość studni. - Na pewno nie za nami! - Wyrzucił z siebie Kudłaty wskazując na Kostuchę. - DO STUDNI!!! JUŻ!!! - Zarządził Fred. Kudłaty i Scooby posłuchali się jego, ale Velma się nie zgodziła. - Velmo! Prędzej!!! - Nie zamierzam tam skoczyć! - Odparła Velma, ale na to Fred też znalazł sposób - chwycił ją i wskoczył do głębokiej dziury. Kudłaty i Scooby szukali jakiegoś tajnego przejścia, bo jak tu inaczej uciec przed kosiarzem? Na szczęście mała, brukowana ściana się przesunęła, a wszyscy detektywi tam wbiegli i zamknęli za sobą przejście, gdzie właśnie doleciał ich wróg. Zaczął podważać klapę kosą. Wiedział o niej od dawna, bo przecież skąd by się tu wzięła Daphne? Związana i zakneblowana dziewczyna była oszołomiona widokiem przyjaciół. - Co ty tu robisz? - Spytał Fred, kiedy wydostał Daphne z uwięzi. - To ten kosiarz - zamknął mnie tam! - Zawołała Daphne. Klapa już całkowicie wyleciała. Kosiarz mógł już skosić naszych przyjaciół, ale sprytny Scooby prędko rzucił cegłą w upiora. Temu kosa wyleciała z ręki. Przyjaciele ją pochwycili, ale co to? Oni lecą w górę! W kosie jest napęd, ale buty kosiarza też mają turbodoładowanie! Kudłaty próbował sterować kosą, ale robił to tak, że wraz z Daph, Velmą i Fredem upadli pod pomnikiem Wróżki Gluteusza Maksimusa. Kosiarz przystanął przy detektywach, gdy nagle... ŁUP!!! Wielki pomnik spadł prosto na niego! Oczywiście, dzięki Scooby'emu, który wciąż utrzymywał się na kosie, jednak ta straciła paliwo i runęła z psem na ziemię. - Jestem ciekawa, czy wiecie, kto jest kosiarzem? - Powiedziała Daphne. - Oczywiście, że pan Adrian Żubr alias Tragiczny Klaun! - Ucieszyła się Velma. - Nie! - Stwierdziła Daphne. - Może ktoś się domyśla? - Tessa! - Zawołali zgodnie Kudłaty ze Scooby'm. - Też nie. - Powiedziała Daphne. - Teraz ty, Fred. Została Ci już tylko jedna osoba. Dokończ zdanie: Mrocznym Kosiarzem jest... - Hmm... - Pomyślał Fred, a po namyśle odpowiedział: - Może Ryży Śledziuch? - Naprawdę??? - Zdziwiła się Daphne. - Nikt nie zgadł, że kosiarzem jest Moose Chums??? - Powiedziała, ściągając maskę kosiarza. - Co??? - Zawołali chórem detektywi. - Otóż to! A teraz wytłumaczę motyw... - Daphne popatrzyła się na Moose'a. - Oprowadzanie turystów po Wierzbowym Grodzie to nie łatwa sprawa. Codziennie chodzisz tam i z powrotem. Tak więc narodził się plan. Moose zrobił wielką dziurę, a przestrzeń za płotem ustylizował na zaginioną studnię. Wykorzystywał on nawóz Tessy, aby wydzielać czarną mgłę, dodatkowo niszcząc okruchy ziemi podczas latania, do którego wykorzystał trzy silniczki o dużej mocy. Jednak nie mogła to być Tessa, ponieważ bardzo pielęgnuje Gród, a teren wokół studni był niezadbany. Adrian też nie mógłby tego zrobić, ponieważ jest zwykłym odwiedzającym Gród, a takie prace trwają dłuższy okres. Ale jedna rzecz mnie zaskoczyła - nikt nie ma pacynkofobii, tak jak kosiarz. Możesz mi to wytłumaczyć, Moose. - Chciałem upozorować Tessę bojącą się o stan trawy zniszczonej przez pacynki! - Wściekł się Moose. - No dobrze policjo, możecie go zamknąć. - Stwierdził Fred. - I na dodatek możecie wziąć klauna! - Poprosiła Velma. - Jeśli będzie pani, panno Dinkley, tak dalej marudzić, to panią zamkniemy. - Odezwał się sierżant Genn. - Nie mamy za co zamykać klauna. Praca jak praca! - Ugh... - Zawarczała Velma. - Brawo, dzieciaki! - Zawołała Tessa. - W nagrodę za uratowanie Wierzbowego Grodu dostajecie nagrodę! - Jaką? - Spytał Scooby. - Bilety na występ mojego chłopaka, Adriana Żubra! - Rozdała bilety Tessa. - To my już jedziemy... - Zwracała się do wyjścia Velma. - Stój, Velmo. - Powiedział Fred. - Chętnie oglądniemy ten występ. - NIE!!! - Wykrzyknęła wniebogłosy Velma. Podejrzani i sprawcy Postacie *Tajemnicza Spółka: Wszyscy Członkowie *Emil Wisshingav *Emma Wisshingav *Moose Chums *Tessa Miles *Adrian Żubr (Tragiczny Klaun) *Sierżant Genn *Mroczny Kosiarz (wróg) Postacie wspomniane *Tanner Anderson (wspomniany przez narratora) *Iwan IV Groźny (wspomniany przez Emila) *Gluteusz Maksimus (często wspominany) *Sprzątaczka w muzeum (wspomniana przez narratora) *Ryży Śledziuch (wspomniany przez Freda) Poszlaki *Pacynkofobia Kosiarza *Nawóz Tessy *Pielęgnacja ogrodu w zamkniętych przestrzeniach - brak *Studnia jest fałszywa *Fałszywe otoczenie pomalowane farbami olejnymi (takie stosują klauni) Ciekawostki *Odcinek nawiązuje do gry The Sims 4 i jednego z jej akcesoriów pt. Romantyczny Ogród. Kategoria:Pomóż nam, Scooby-Doo!